


Teenage Dream

by MarinaLupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: O que Blaine estava pensando quando desceu aquelas escadas e sem perceber encontrou o amor de sua vida?[Segunda Temp. | Blaine/Kurt | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos aos seus devidos autores. Sem plágio. Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Extremamente curta, mas eu simplesmente não achei que precisasse de mais nada.

Blaine juntou o material o mais lentamente possível assim que ouviu o sino, os Warblers fariam uma apresentação hoje e a escola toda parecia estar sabendo. Ele gostava da Dalton, realmente gostava, e participar do coral era um sonho, mas tinha dias como esse, quando passava em frente a um casal, ou ouvia uma música bonita, que ele se perguntava se a vida não teria mais nada guardado para ele.

Desceu as escadas acompanhando o movimento, pensando na letra da música que cantaria em poucos minutos, sentindo-se incompleto... Meio feliz, meio satisfeito, meio vivo... Era como na música, ele estava bem, mas as coisas andavam meio difíceis... Quando será que conheceria seu sonho adolescente?

— Oi. Posso te perguntar algo? Sou novo aqui.

— Meu nome é Blaine.

— Kurt.


End file.
